The Return of the Mutant
by Gun Blazing Mutant
Summary: Many things begin to work out for X after the incident 20 years ago. Maybe life will be getting better. Join X in his second book...find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Book 2

The Return of the Mutant

Chapter 1

Raymond McFlame's P.O.V

Three weeks working in this weird hospital, studying these…these 'things'. And yet they still fascinate me. The Doctor, who didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground, called it FSEDX. Me, I call them Advanced Human Beings. They have the ability to adapt. Especially a certain one who has giving the military much trouble. He adapts to anything that may seriously injure him, or give him great strength. I've seen the chaos he can control and cause, and the last time he 'thought' he killed himself, but really he very much just put himself in a coma. I sometimes do my studies on him with his girlfriend, Haley, watching, but sometimes she stays in the waiting room. She really loves him, hasn't left his side at all, unless I'm in here, and things get too grotesque for her to handle. Studying these AHBs, especially X, will give me the chance to make mankind, much more…intelligent, stronger, faster…better.

Haley's P.O.V

"_I can't _(sniff) _believe Austin would do that. He might've went berserk, which he couldn't help, but why did he go, and try to kill himself. I hope to god he wakes up." _I sat on the recliner in the waiting room, because Dr. McFlame was cutting Austin up, and studying him or something. Echo and Riley sat on the two seat couch cuddling, possibly asleep. I curled up, and twirled my fur in knots, missing Austin with every breath I take. I soon fell asleep, swearing I felt his arms wrapped around me.

Raymond McFlame's P.O.V

"_Magnificent! His heart is fully grown back, and he's breathing perfectly. Maybe tomorrow we can see if he'll be fine without life support." _I walked out of the recovery room, with my chart filled out to the bottom with notes, and information. I found Haley, Echo, and Riley in the waiting room, sound asleep. _"I'll tell Haley the great news in the morning."_ I gave a peaceful smile, and proceeded to my office.

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley's P.O.V

I was sleeping peacefully, actually not crying for once in a while.

"Haley."

"Hey Haley, wake up."

I woke up, and Riley was standing over me.

"I was sleeping so peacefully."

"Well you'll be sleeping even better after you hear this." She said happily

"What?"

She pointed to Dr. McFlame.

"He's been disconnected from life support and doing great. I don't know when he'll wake up, but he is definitely going to be fine."

"Thank God." I said quietly.

"But the bad thing about his coma is…well…he'll have random attacks, and…well…it'll be like he's got rabies, but he'll be ok, just hold him down…and hope his fit doesn't make him go too crazy."

"Do you have anything that could make the attacks not happen or have long intervals in between?" I asked willingly.

"Yes, but you'll have to give it to him daily, and it's a shot…in the ass." He said squeamishly

Echo started laughing, and Riley made a grimaced face.

"Shit, he's gonna hate that."

"You haven't even seen the needle yet."

"Let me guess it's bigger than a pencil?" I asked looking at him

"It's six inches in radius." He said with a grimace.

Riley made an, 'ooh' face, Echo was still laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if that needle was going up your ass every day." I said angrily.

He stopped laughing a little, but still chuckled. I glared at him, and Riley slapped him.

"Ow! That hurt." He wined.

"Well you deserved it." Riley said.

He rubbed the spot she slapped, which was red, and she laughed. I popped the recliner back out, and went back to sleep, much more restless after hearing the great news.

(Loud alarm)

I jumped out of the recliner, sweating bullets. Dr. McFlame ran into the room panting.

"Austin…got out…of his bed!" He panted

I took off like a bullet to his room, and nearly busted the wall down with the door. He lied in the floor crying, reaching up for the hazardous materials box. I ran over to him, and crouched down beside him.

"Austin no!" I screamed over the alarm.

"I don't deserve to live." He barely said.

The alarm ceased, and I started crying just seeing Austin this way.

"What the hell makes you think that?" I busted in tears.

"The time at that arena…and I mutilated everybody, I couldn't stop myself from doing it then, but I can stop it from happening in the future." He snatched for the hazardous material box, and ripped it of the wall.

I jumped from the sudden movement, and he grabbed the needle. I stopped his hand, and slammed it on the ground. He struggled trying to over power me, but failed from being too tired. He burst into tears, and let go of the needle. He curled up, and I set him in my lap. I held him close to me, as he let it all out.

"Haley I'm so sorry!" He cried

Echo, and Riley ran in.

"It's ok I forgive you." I whispered in his ear, petting him.

They walked over, and petted him with me. He cried for an hour, and got close to stopping.

"Haley." He said pitifully

"Yes?" I said still petting him gently.

"Will you sleep in the bed with me tonight?" He asked still sobbing a little.

"Yes I will." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you." He said looking up at me.

"I love you too." I said

"Will you help me to the bed?" He asked still teary eyed.

"Yes." I said picking him up.

I held him up, while he held on to me, and walked over to the bed. He lied down on the bed, and got under the covers. I crawled on the bed, and under the covers. He scooted over to me, and stuck his arm under my side, and his other arm over me in a hug, and placed his forehead on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and placed my forehead on top of his head. He scooted closer to me, and exhaled deeply. He fell asleep, and I fell asleep a few minutes later.

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up with an excruciating pain in my back, and ribs. Haley was still asleep, and I was closer to her than I was when we fell asleep. I probably winced closer to her; I just hope I didn't squeeze her too tight. I moved to get comfortable, and almost yelled. It felt like my spine was being ripped out my rear end. I grabbed the bed sheets, and tried not to scream, but failed. Haley woke up, nearly falling out of the bed, and looked at me. I was still screaming, and then the pain worsened, and started to fade away. I fell back on the bed, rubbing my butt cheeks, and saw a nurse with a blood freezing-ly large syringe. I drew my breath, and held back some few choice words.

"What did you just do to me?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Injected your daily dosage of medication, why?" She said smirking.

I could feel the hole where the syringe was, and poked at it making the pain worse. I winced, and noticed I couldn't feel my left leg. I sat up, still groping my butt from the injection, and started to poke my left leg.

"I can't feel my left leg." I said staring at it.

The nurse pulled out another needle, but smaller, and poked my leg.

"Not a feeling at all." I said still staring at my leg, but where she stuck me.

"Maybe it's from the coma." She said

"Coma…how long was I out?" I asked

"Twenty years." Haley said

"My God…" I said under my breath

"Yeah at first the doctors gave up at five months then you started to heal, Raymond McFlame came in when you were in a coma for five years, he found a way to inject blood into you without disturbing your healing. He also studied you as you healed, and found out many things, but he wouldn't tell us what they were..."

"And I'm glad he didn't. Your so called precious army thought we were the threats when it was really X-istence." I chimed in.

"Anyways, he'll be your doctor since he's the only one that knows your anatomy along with Haley's, and Echo's, he did tests on them too. You can check out today, because your recover is excellent and the leg should be healed shortly, I just need to check you out for bruises, and things of the sort."

She felt me up and down, and I let her know when she hit a bad spot. I growled and nearly cussed her out. She wrapped up my wrist, my head, my ribs, and my right foot.

"Whachya gonna do bout my left leg?" I asked

She pondered the thought for a second, "A knee brace."

She wrapped a knee brace around my knee, and made it tight.

"You wanna…" I cut the nurse off.

"Yes I wanna check out!" I said fast

She handed me some crutches. I stood up, and almost immediately fell, if I hadn't have been holding onto the crutches. I fixed myself, and followed the nurse to the checkout desk. I signed the papers, and Haley was right behind me, along with Echo and Riley. I walked out of the hospital doors, expecting some fresh air, but got bombed by a ton of paparazzi. The flash of the cameras, and the sun making my eyes dilate so suddenly, after seeing twenty years of darkness, wasn't the best feeling, and made a very bad reaction. I shot my hand out, at the speed of a bullet, to cover my eyes, and I heard a crack of static electricity, and I flinched. I heard the cameras brake, and I suddenly felt my left leg like nothing happened. I was expecting to be knocked unconscious, but I stood there, beside myself. I felt a sprain from the knee down, and I ignored the pain. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk on that leg for a bit. I looked back at the paparazzi, and the cameras were busted, from an ESD.

"HAH! You just got screwed!" I yelled with joy, "No fricken pictures you, nope, no you won't!"

Suddenly a news crew showed up.

"Damnit!" I muttered under my breath.

I was pelted with a bunch of questions, asked at ninety miles an hour. I just stared at them because I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"X, X, X what was the last thing you remember doing before you slipped into a coma?"

"Suicide." I said looking down remembering the hellacious slaughter at the arena.

"Why did you commit suicide, even though you didn't die?" She asked nearly cramming the microphone down my throat.

I choked back some tears, "I remember the horrible slaughter caused by my hand, electrocuting X-istence to a charred skeleton, crying over Haley's tattered body, and ripping my heart out through my chest, and electrocuting it, causing me to go into a coma for twenty years." I said turning my head away from the reporter.

Haley came over and chimed in, "Austin you didn't do that, it was X-istence he went straight for us, and you tried to stop him, but he turned into that thing you turned into when you saved us from that worm, and attacked Marlin County, he got us, and you went into a frenzy, that wasn't you it was him. He probably played a trick on you when he bit you."

I felt a tiny sting in the back of my head, and I could feel heat in my eyes. I had a flashback of what really happened.

"Austin calm down!" She said hugging me.

I felt my spikes stiffen so hard, they started to ache.

The reporter worked up the nerve to ask, "How does that make you feel?"

I turned my head towards her, gritting my teeth in the process.

"If I answer can we go home?" I said through gritted teeth.

I saw fear run through her eyes, and I could hear her heartbeat speed up, from the dead silence.

"I think we have a good enough scoop, let's hit the road!" She said running back to the van.

They all left so fast, it left dust clouds. Echo walked us to his car. I stared in amazement as I looked at a Mercedes Benz.

"Where the hell did you get a Mercedes?" I asked

"Well Haley was the only one beside your bed for twenty years straight, so I got a job that pays out the ass." Echo said unlocking it with a remote key.

I climbed in, and buckled up. Haley sat right beside me. Echo got in the driver's seat, and Riley got in the passenger.

"I'm hungry." I said

"Where do ya wanna eat?" Echo asked

"Surprise me." I said

"Ok, I'll pick a good place." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

We rode in the car for five minutes, and Riley looked like she remembered something. She turned around, and showed me her left hand. I noticed a very expensive, but nice looking engagement ring wrapped around her ring finger.

"Oh my God, you and Echo are getting married." I said staring at it.

"I know it's so awesome!" She screamed with glee.

"Cool." I said

Haley leaned over to me, and nuzzled my neck and said, "Maybe we can get married one day."

"I look forward to it." I said kissing her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around me, and we kissed for a long time. I felt the car stop, and turn off.

"We're here, now stop making out back there, I don't want that crap in my car." Echo said.

I tried to see what the name of the restaurant was, but it was in a different language. I followed Echo in the restaurant, and we became the center of attention. I could hear people saying snide remarks about our clothes, and things about me being back. I ignored them and followed the waitress to our table. I sat down and laid my crutches against the table. I opened the order menu, and looked through it. We ordered our drinks, and she came back around with them and asked for our orders. Everyone ordered except for me. I found what I wanted.

"I want the steak, so rare the blood is dripping from it." I said to the waitress.

She took the orders to the cook and we waited. The food came around, and she sat my plate in front of me. I reached for the fork, and the fork was so small I couldn't pick it up. I reached for my steak, and picked it up with my hand, the blood fell to the plate splattering like rain. I threw it in my mouth, and chewed it fast, and swallowed. I took the straw out of my drink, and sucked up the blood on the plate. I stuck my straw back in the drink, and belched.

"Excuse me." I said, I noticed everyone in the restaurant was staring at me disgustingly.

"The fuck y'all starin' at, it's the first meal I've had in twenty years, don't like it don't watch!" I said getting fed up.

The rest of them ate, and we got back in the car, and headed for the house. On the way to wherever we we're going, I had no idea, but we definitely weren't in Georgia.

"Where's Jake and Brittney?" I asked

"Out with their boyfriends." Haley said

I chuckled because she called Jake gay, and asked, "Are you saying Jake is gay?"

"Yes, he's gay." Haley said seriously.

I stopped laughing, and remembered that he knocked me out when I first met Haley.

"Did he…" I was cut off by Haley.

"No, Jake doesn't bother my boyfriends he finds his own." Haley said.

"Ok." I said looking back in to the front.

We got to a huge mansion, and I was bedazzled at the beautiful architecture. Echo pulled in, and parked the Mercedes into a garage. I saw a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, and a Hummer. I climbed out, and staggered on my crutches. I followed Haley to the door, and walked in. I was greeted with a pleasant Coconut aroma, and vegetable soup. I followed Haley to what must be our room because I saw our bed in it. She walked into the room, and lied down on the bed. I followed her in there, sat down on the bed, and leaned the crutches against the bedside table. I crawled over to Haley, and wrapped my arms around her. She turned over, and wrapped her arms around me. We laid there talking for a while.

"So how's things been since I was out?" I asked

"Well other than me right beside you the whole time, I don't really know, other than Echo proposing to Riley, and Jake and Brittney's Boyfriends." She said

"Ok. I love you." I said getting closer to her.

"I love you too." She said

We laid there in silence for a while.

"Hey would you give me a massage?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will." She said sitting up.

I rolled over on my stomach, and relaxed. She ran her hands down my back, and back up. She started a smooth rub on my lower lumbar, and moved up. She got to my shoulder blades, and rubbed the right spot. I moaned from the pleasure. She went up to my neck, and rubbed gently. She gradually moved up my neck to my spikes, and rubbed the area where my spikes attach to my head. I moaned a little louder, as it send a relaxed feeling through my body. I started to fall asleep, and then she stopped. I let out a gently cry, and she said "Roll over."

I rolled over on my back, and relaxed on the bed.

"I can tell how tense you were from the massage, so I think this might make you feel a little better." She whispered in my ear. Her soft angelic voice made me melt.

She got up, and closed the door. She walked over to, and straddled me. She leaned down, and kissed me. She moved down my cheek to my neck, and kissed it for a few seconds. She moved down my chest, and stomach. She stopped when she reached my pants. She snaked her hand between my pants, and waist. She reached my erect penis, and started to stroke it. I moaned, and laid my head back further into the pillow. She stroked me, in my pants for a while then she unbuttoned them. She slid my cargo pants off me gently, without hurting my injuries. Then she slid my underwear off. She pumped it, and leaned down. She ran her tongue along the head, and stuck the head in her mouth. She stuck a little more in her mouth, and started sucking. She moved her hand to my testicles, and massaged them as she started to deep throat me. I moaned as she swirled her tongue around the shaft, and teased the head as she bobbed her head up and down. She kept this up, and got a little faster with bobbing her head. I soon came, and filled up her mouth. I moaned as my orgasm went through me. She swallowed what she had in her mouth, and licked the rest off. She crawled up to me, and kissed me. I kissed back, still relaxed from the orgasm.

"Thank you." I said

"You're welcome, and I'll do it whenever you want me to, just ask." She said lustfully in my ear, nibbling it after finishing the sentence.

I squirmed as she nibbled my ear from a mixture of pleasure, and tickled by her breath. She stopped after a few seconds.

"I just wish I could do something for you." I said, looking in her eyes.

"I can wait till you heal, ok." She said kissing me afterwards.

"Will you help me under the covers, I'm tired?" I asked.

She helped me get under the covers. She stretched, and yawned towards the end. She stripped to her birthday suit, and joined me.

"Those beds at the hospital suck ass." Haley said

"I agree." I said

I scooted closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her. We laid there kissing for a while, and went to sleep when we got tired.

The end of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week, and a half, and I fully healed. I've also set up a deal with the blood bank. I give them protection from two gangs, and I get free blood to satisfy my needs and wants. I've also taken mental note on what gangs were in this city, and what the police system was like. Echo told me all of it. He owns the city, it's called Echo's city, it's in Georgia, there are five gangs, and there are no laws in this city. So basically you can get away with everything here. Which is actually quite…exciting to me. Anyway, I was on my way to the store.

I rode carefree as I relaxed to the gentle vibrations of the Ninja Sport Bike's motor tingled my legs through my camouflage cargo pants. I wore a helmet, just to be safe because the spot right in the middle of my spikes is the worst spot to get a hit. I could go into another coma…or worse. Anyway I felt the wind flow through my hoodie, as the wind grew stronger. I came to a stop at the red light hanging over the street I needed to turn on. I watched a truck with a bunch of lesser infects rolled by, engine smoking, and loudest stereo so far today. They were standing up in the bed, and hanging out the window. They flipped me the bird, and I brushed it off like nothing. The red light turned green, and I turned onto the street heading to Wal-Mart. I parked the motorcycle in a parking spot, and put the helmet on the bike. I shoved the keys in my pocket, and walked inside Wal-Mart. I noticed the walls were graffiti-ed so much you couldn't see the normal Blue and Grey colors. The Wal-Mart was trashed, but everything was surprisingly hanging on the rackets neatly. I continued through Wal-Mart to the game section. I got there, and saw a bunch of teenagers smoking what smelled like weed. I walked up to the glass window that had what I wanted. Halo Reach Edition Xbox 360. I grinned at treasured item that would soon be mine.

One of the kids walked up to me and said, "Hey, I bet you can't get that for free." He had a rough voice.

"Tch, please…getting this glass open is a piece of cake." I said

I turned my hand to a claw, and inserted it into the lock. I forced my finger through, and broke the lock. I pulled my finger out and pushed the glass door to the left, and I reached down and got the Special Edition Xbox 360. I looked at the kid and smiled. They grabbed what they wanted and ran like the dickens. I walked to the hardware store and got some rope and tape. I walked back out of Wal-Mart to my motorcycle and secured the Xbox in place. I got on, strapped my helmet on, and cranked up the motorcycle. I headed back to the mansion. Halfway there I wondered how the hell Echo got such a nice crib in such a hellacious place. I shrugged the thought off and continued on.

Out of the rearview mirror I noticed the same truck I saw earlier tailing me. I sped up, and they got on my tail. I started getting suspicious I reached down my leg, and pulled the nine out of the holster, which had special bullets that stun infects since it's hard to kill them, and watched them in the rearview mirror. I saw something in one of their hands, and it looked like a gun. It was a gun. I turned around and started peppering them windshield with bullets. The windshield didn't break or crack. I cursed under my breath and shot the front tires, and sped up. They stayed on my tail. I put the nine back in the holster, and made a fireball. I shot at the motor, and it exploded. They didn't seem fazed by it. They started to run after me and I sped up. This motorcycle might not look like much but it's a real eye catcher and it can lay the pavement down. They ate my dust and I got back to the mansion very soon. I parked the motorcycle in the garage, and took the Xbox inside to Haley, and my room. I walked into the living room, and noticed Haley on the couch watching something on the 86-inch LCD TV. I walked over to her, and kissed her.

"Hey baby." I said

"Hey sexy." She replied

"Whacha watching?" I asked

"Bunch of bullshit." She said dully

"Wanna come with me, I'm going to the blood bank to collect my 'payment'?" I said

"Why didn't you do it when you were already out?" She asked

"I got attacked…again." I said with a sigh.

"God what is there problem?" She said

"I don't know but I'm about to kick their ass, and become the leader of that gang. It's only that gang that has beef with me, and it's getting monotonous." I said

"Well…have fun with that." She said.

"Oh I will." I said walking to the bedroom.

I grabbed the backpack I use to transport my 'payment' back to the house, because if I just have a normal backpack or have it out in the open, I'll get attacked left and right. Had it happen already, and it wasn't pretty. Street-sweeper got pissed. The whole road was covered in blood. I put the backpack over my shoulder, and headed out the door. I got back on the motorcycle, and headed to the blood bank. I got there safely, and walked in. I studied the inside quickly making sure nothing seemed odd. I walked to the counter.

"Hey." I said slamming my hand on the counter.

The attendant woke up, startled.

"Oh, it's you." She said

"Yeah it's me, I'm here for my 'payment'." I said putting the backpack on the counter.

She took the backpack and walked to the back. In five minutes she came out with the backpack full. I grabbed it and opened it just to make sure I wasn't getting screwed. A few seconds of studying the inside of the backpack I zipped it back up.

"Everything ok?" She asked dully

"Yep all 28 vials of the good stuff." I said

She cringed at the thought of someone drinking blood.

"What I'm an infect it's like a health milkshake for us." I said smiling

"Oh god just get out of here before I puke." She said

I chuckled the whole way out. I got back on the bike, and strapped the helmet on. I rode back to the house paranoid that I'd get attacked again. I got to the gate, and rode up to the garage. I parked the motorcycle and put my helmet on the seat, and walked in. I locked the door, and walked to the living room shutting every door on the way there. I said down in the middle of the floor, and Haley walked over to me. I pulled out the blood vials, and almost drooled all over the floor. I popped the cork out, and put the bottom of the vial in the air. Just as soon as the liquid hit my tongue I spit it out.

"THIS IS FUCKING DYED WATER!" I yelled

Haley stared at me, "Seriously?"

"Yes! Try it yourself." I said.

She took a sip of the liquid and agreed with me. I shoved all of the vials back in the backpack and stormed out of the mansion. I didn't get the motorcycle because every building except Wal-Mart has excellent security, so I needed a way to escape fast. And I know I'm faster than anything on foot. I ran down there, and bust through the doors knocking them off the hinges, cracking in the walls. I stomped up to the counter.

She sat there and looked at me boringly, "How may I help you?"

I grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her over the counter.

"No one plays me." I growled through my teeth.

I threw her at the wall, and she made a dent in it, and fell to the ground. I busted down the counter, and walked to the back. I looked at the racks containing lots of blood vials, and I noticed there was a pile that had my name on top of them. I kicked them and they busted against the wall. Obviously they weren't full of blood, because they splattered too easily. I crammed as many real blood vials in the backpack as I could, and got out of there before something happened. I ran outside, and was caught in the middle of the daily shoot out. I jumped, and landed on top of the building. I proceeded back to the mansion. I got there, and ran into the living room. I put the backpack on the ground and pulled out the blood vials, and drank some of them. Haley helped me drink them, and I put the rest in our room. I licked my lips, and sat down on the couch, wrapping my arm around Haley. Echo walked in with Riley, dressed in sharp clothes.

"Damn, nice wardrobe." I said to them.

"Thanks." They said

They walked over to the love seat, and sat down. I snuggled closer to Haley, and she laid her head on my shoulder. We all sat there and watched TV for two hours, and then the alarm went off. I groaned because I knew what it was. We were being attacked by a gang of infects. I released Haley and headed to the armory. I grabbed three syringes, and filled them with my venom. It was enough to rot anything organic that was around my size, and smaller. I got a tiny crossbow that was just big enough to shoot the syringes. I loaded one into the crossbow and headed out the door. I got out there and saw fifteen lesser infects. I shot one, and quickly reloaded the crossbow and shot another one, and I reloaded and shot the last syringe. They quickly rotted and they started to jump me. I threw the crossbow behind me, and turned my hands into claws. I ran towards one, jumped over him grabbed his head, continued with the flip, and he was decapitated from the momentum of the throw. He rolled on the ground, and stopped, and another one jumped at me. I gouged my hand through his chest and it went clear through. I was holding his heart, and he was hanging on my arm. I put the heart in my other hand, and slung him off my arm. I smiled and ate the heart. The blood dripping from my mouth, slowed to an almost near stop, and I saw the rest of them charging me, but very slowly. I ran in a circle, clawing them to pieces. To me it seemed slow, but to them it happened in a split second. The blood rush ended, and they fell to the ground in bloody pieces. I laughed at my easy victory.

I walked in the house, and into the armory. I grabbed an AK-47 and some special bullets. The bullets are soaked in my venom, but there's only enough venom to paralyze something. Not enough to rot them. I put five magazines in my side pocket, and strapped the AK to my back. I walked out the door, and started trying to hunt down their scent as to it I failed for there wasn't enough of the odor to track. I remembered Flamer had a great nose.

"FLAMER!" I yelled

The infected dog came around the house, and panted. I picked up one of the dead bodies and he sniffed it. It started to pick up the scent and I followed him. We went to the middle of the city and then into a construction yard. I started to pick up the scent because it was getting stronger. We were in their hideout. I grabbed the AK and made sure it was loaded properly. I heard a gun cock, and jumped behind cover. I started to get peppered with bullets. I hid behind the cover until they reloaded. They stopped firing, and I jumped over the cover and shot anything that looked like an infect. I jumped behind some cover, and tried to reload my gun. It jammed and I new I couldn't fix it. I didn't know how yet. I threw the gun down, and crouched. I turned my hands into claws. I noticed this building wasn't finished so it had some holes leading to higher floors. I climbed up the wall, and into the hole to the second floor. I saw an infect standing by what will be a window holding an Uzi. I snuck up behind him. I covered his mouth with my hand and gouged my free one through his back. I grabbed his heart, and yanked back out. He fell to the ground, but was still awake. I ate the heart, and jumped out the window. I looked around for the next infect to kill before they noticed me. I saw one on the roof of an unfinished building. I jumped up to it, and grabbed the infect. I jumped back down with him in my hands below me. His head was aiming right at the ground. I turned my arms into ropes, and shot them at the ground. I pulled on them and made the impact much stronger than normal. His head splattered on the ground, and his corpse lay there trying to find a head until it lost connection with its brain which was splattered all over the ground. The body stopped twitching, and I looked for another one to kill. Then they all jumped out on me. I started getting overpowered, and I ignited myself. I burned most of them, and they all jumped off. I extinguished the flame. Luckily I knew how to control the flame so it wouldn't burn my clothes. I pulled some electricity from the air, and made it flow up and down my arms. You could see the tiny lighting bolts on my arms. I dashed towards one, and punched him in the stomach. He went flying, and soon turned to ashes. Like I said infects are extremely vulnerable to electricity. Except me I adapted to it, I was shocked by tiny amounts so much and finally got hit by a strong amount and it just came to my control. I turned around and swiped my arm, and sent what was left of the electricity at the some of them. They stood there convulsing, and they finally melted. I turned my hands to claws and dashed towards one that was running at me. I impaled my hands in his stomach, and ripped him in half. The other one that was running at me missed because I dashed forward. He came running back at me. I ran my hand perfectly through his mouth and curled them up into his skull. My claws dug into the bone, and I picked him up by it. He screamed as I closed my hand into a fist, cutting through. I made a fist, but he was still on my hand. I walked to the wall dragging him behind me. I started pounding my fist on the wall, which was also cracking his skull, and it soon busted his skull open. His brain fell out, and splattered on the ground. I pushed him off my hand with my free one. His corpse fell to the ground with a dull thud.

I heard a chuckle come from behind one of the many covers here. The infect that had stepped out was wearing a bandana on his head that said, "I'm the best". He was wearing a tank top and light brown cargo pants hanging below his waist showing his boxers. A few more people stepped out from behind cover to watch us fight. He looked pretty easy to kill but he might be a better fighter than his worthless gang members. I stepped forward, and caught the knife he threw at me. I held the knife so I could throw it. I aimed at his leg and threw it. To my luck I threw faster than he could dodge it, and it sunk right in his leg. He growled at the pain, and ran after me. I swung my foot up and caught him in the chin. He did a back flip and landed on his stomach on the ground. He jumped back to his feet and stepped back. He formed a fireball in his hand. He threw it at my face. I let it hit me, and it just dissipated at it hit me. I made a fireball, and threw it at his chest. He reflected it off of his hand, and I charged at him, pulling electricity from the air as I ran. He reacted faster than I thought and did a leg sweep. I tripped over on my back and jumped back to my feet in the blink of an eye. I stood up and turned around, and dodged a fist. I grabbed his arm, and flipped him over my shoulder. He caught himself and landed on his feet, and kicked at my stomach. I didn't expect it and he hit me. It knocked the breath out of me, but I got it back in time. He threw a punch, and I dodged to the outside of it. I caught his arm in between mine like a lever, and broke it at the elbow. He yelped, and kicked at me. I caught his foot, and flipped him over on his back. I jumped on him, and started electrocuting him. He melted after five seconds of electrocution.

I stood over the corpse of the dead gang leader, and looked at everyone that watching me. One of them stepped forward, and grabbed the bandana off of his melting corpse. He handed it to me. I took it out of his hands and wrapped it around my head, and walked off. I whistled for Flamer and he showed up to my side. I had the strange feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and saw two of them right behind me.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically.

"We were just wondering if we could hang with you?" The one to the left said, he was wearing a camouflage jacket, a wife-beater tank top, and light brown cargo pants.

"Yeah can we?" The one on the right said, he was wearing a black hoodie unzipped, a shirt with brigadier on it and blue jeans.

"You can if you tell me your name." I said

The one on the left said, "My names Alex."

The one on the right said, "My names Dylan."

"Ok, I hope you can keep up with me, cuz I'm running back to my place." I said

"We'll try." Alex said.

I took off like a bullet, and they were on my tail. We made it back to the mansion shortly, and I walked in with them following. I pulled off my shoes, and plopped down on the couch. Haley walked in with some crackers.

"Hey sweetness." I said

"Hey handsome." She said sitting down beside me.

"Ooh crackers." I said taking some from the package.

Haley sat next to me and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her. I picked up the remote, and turned the channel to MTV, and there was an Eminem take over. They were playing a song called "Not Afraid" on the album Recovery. I sat there with my mouth on the floor.

"I WANT IT!" I said pointing at the screen.

"You can get it tomorrow." Haley said.

"Otay." I said

She ran her hand up my side, and starting tickling my armpit. I started laughing and fell to the floor, trying to push her off, but I can't do anything when I'm laughing.

"Haley HAHA STOP! HAHA!" I said trying to push her off.

"DOGPILE!" Everyone said then they jumped on us

Haley stopped tickling me, and I managed to get them off to the side. Haley tried to get me in a submissive position, and I struggled out of it, and got her in a submissive position that she couldn't get out of.

"Alright I give, I give." She said

I let go of her and Echo tackled me. We struggled to get each other in a submissive position, but we were evenly matched. I got on his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his stomach. He tried to bite me, and punched my legs and everything. Finally he slipped out, and we gave up.

"I'm tired." I said

"How tired are you?" Haley asked

"I don't know, how tired you want me to be?" I asked

"Meet me in the bedroom, and find out." She whispered in my ear.

I got up, and Haley walked out the door shaking her hips teasingly.

"OOOOOOH Aus is gonna get some, you lucky bastard." Alex said

"I wish I had someone to hold." Dylan said

"Well there's Mimi, Mindy, and Sarah." I said

I followed Haley into the bedroom, and closed the door behind me. She was laying on the bed in a nightgown. I walked over to her, and climbed on the bed. I kissed her and she kissed back, sliding her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues mingled for a few minutes, and I made my way down her cheek to her neck. She grabbed my hand and slid it down to her flower. I rubbed her clitoris, and she slid her hands up and down my back. I rolled the gown up her and she leaned up so I can pull it off of her. I kissed down her neck to her stomach, then down her stomach to her flower. I licked her clit, and she started moaning. I teased the edges around her opening, and I slid my tongue in her opening slowly, teasing her. She pulled on my head wanting me to slide my tongue in faster. She had my mouth on her opening, but I slid my tongue in and out slowly. She moaned, and squirmed as I teased her. She put her hands on my spikes, and squeezed. I felt a wave of pleasure go over me as she squeezed my spikes, and I started to slide my tongue in and out faster. She moaned louder, and I sped up. I slid my tongue out and licked her clit again. She kept on moaning. I started to suck on her clit, and she squeezed my spikes as hard as she could. I arched my back from the pleasure, and grabbed the bed sheets. She came a minute afterwards. I licked up the juices, and kissed her. She pushed me on my back, and unbuttoned my pants, and slid them off, then pulled off my boxers. She teased my member erect, and started rubbing it, and kissing my neck. I let out a loud moan as she rubbed my head. She slid her hand down the shaft, and started to pump it slowly. I bit my lip, and grabbed the bed sheets. She massaged my fuzzy testicles, as she pumped it slowly. I moaned and squirmed uncontrollably as she teased me. She started pumping faster, and I moaned louder. She kissed me down to my member, and kissed the head. She licked the head and stuck it in her mouth sucking on it, and still stroking it. She started to pump it faster and suck harder as she went at it. I grabbed her spikes and squeezed but not hard. A few minutes later, and I came. I squeezed her spikes a little hard as the orgasm tore through me. She licked up what she didn't catch, and climbed on top. She slid my member in her slowly, and had her hands on my chest for support. I held onto her hips to help her. She started riding me, and I massaged her breasts. She moaned as she rode me. I started thrusting upwards, as she came down synchronizing our movements. This made her moan louder, and I started rubbing her clit. I held her breast together with my free hand, and licked them at the same time, making her moan even louder. I started sucking on her nipples at the same time, and she started screaming.

"AUSTIN I'M GONNA CUM!" Haley screamed

"Me too!" I grunted

She arched her back, and screamed. I continued rubbing her clit, but I held onto the bed sheets. Our orgasms were over, and we were panting. I fell on the bed, and Haley collapsed on top of me not pulling me out. I kissed her, and she kissed back.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." She said

She pulled me out of her, and we crawled under the blankets. We wrapped our arms around each other, and kissed each other good night.

The end of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling tingly all over. I shot out of bed in a flash, and shot to the door in mere seconds. I opened the door forcibly hard, and ran to the middle of the ballroom, appearing there in the blink of an eye. As I was giving into the speed it felt like I was being consumed by hatred, and confusion. More confusion than hatred though, and soon everything went white as I laughed maniacally.

As all the white faded away I was looking at a monster with black fur like me, but some scales, a very long tail with a pronged blade at the end, it's mouth was split into four parts, and had claws. It seemed to mimic every move I made. I stood there hanging on the ceiling by the claws on my feet, my arms wrapped around me, staring at the monster blankly. I heard Haley walk in. She gasped as I picked her up with my tail.

I whispered to her while she hung in my tail, "Ssh…there's a monster right there."

"Austin you're confused…" I cut her off as I dropped to the ground with her still wrapped in my tail. I walked to the monster and started to sniff it, getting annoyed at its mimicry.

"Why won't it stop mimicking me?" I whined

"That's cuz you're looking in a mirror!" Haley said quickly

I looked at her, "Mirror? Where?"

She looked at me, and got a 'crap I forgot' look on her face. Echo walked in mouth agape from the mess. I tackled him playfully, and he started shaking.

"AUSTIN GET AWAY YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING PINNED NEAR BLADES!" He screamed

"Where are there blades?" I asked confused

"ON YOU!" He screamed shaking more

"What's on me?" I asked still confused

"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed squirming out of my grip.

He started to run away from me, but I chased him playfully. He was screaming at me while running from me, but he couldn't shake me. I chased him up the stairs, and down them. In and out of rooms, and all over the mansion, but he couldn't elude me. I pinned him against a wall in the room I showed Haley the monster. She was on the phone, and I heard it ringing.

"Ssh, Haley's on the phone." I said to Echo who was shaking like a leaf underneath my grasp.

"Haley, help me." He said fearfully.

"Austin let him go." She said firmly.

I let him go, and crawled over to the corner, and curled up. I lied over there sadly, cuz I was snapped at. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I followed Haley to the door, and Doctor McFlame was behind the door.

"Oh my lord!" He said looking at me.

I stared at him with my head sideways, sitting on all fours.

"Do you have the medicine?" Haley asked him

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Do what you have to." She said

"Austin, will you get on your knees and elbows, and stick your butt in the air please." He said looking at me, crouching so to look at me at my level.

"Ok." I said obeying.

I got on my knees, and elbows sticking my butt in the air, but my tail was hanging down. He grabbed my tail and lifted it. The feeling brought back bad memories I wish would go away. I jumped away from instantly, and started crying. I ran from him into Haley and my room, and crawled under the bed. I tried to hide under the bed, but my waist and down was sticking out. I tried to crawl in the rest of the way, but I couldn't fit. I felt something pulling me out. I couldn't move, and I started crying harder.

"NO LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" I cried

I started screaming at the top of my lungs, and Echo was writhing in pain from the stress of holding a struggling victim in his sonar and listening to such a high pitched noise at the same time. He dropped me and I ran into the living room, and hid behind the couch. I put the blanket on the side of the couch on top of me, and hid in the corner beside the couch. I left a hole big enough for me to look out to see them if they came in. I lied there shaking like a leaf hiding under the blanket crying silently so they wouldn't hear me. One of them walked over to the blanket and yanked it off of me. I started crying loudly.

"NO PLEASE!" I cried out

Then something grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, and made my butt stick out. All I could remember is the prisoners raping me, and me feeling helpless. I gave up but continued to cry. I felt whatever was holding me let go, and I crawled over to the corner, crying. Wanting rid of the horrid memories. I curled in a ball, and lay there crying.

"Doctor does the medicine do that?" I heard Haley ask

"No it doesn't it seems more like he remembered a traumatic experience."

I heard footsteps, and it sound like Brittney, "Hey what the hell is that? And why is it shaking?"

I heard Haley explain to Brittney and Brittney said, "Oh no Echo, you senseless bastard, you forgot he was raped and you go and do that! It's your fault he's crying."

I drowned the argument out, and I felt something poke me. I winced and cried a little louder, but I lowered the volume when it stopped poking me. I curled up tighter, and continued crying. I felt a blanket fall on me gently, and a pillow poke at my head. I raised my head to look, and the pillow was slid under me. I didn't see anyone behind me, and that didn't bother me, I just wanted to get rid of those memories. I laid my head on the pillow, and cried myself to sleep. The whole time I was sleeping I felt myself shaking, I couldn't get rid of the sight, the thought, the feeling. It was eating me alive…then I felt something inside me break. I opened my eyes, and everything went red.

I woke up, hanging from the ceiling. I was dripping with blood. I saw a pile of skeletons in the corner of the room. I fell to the floor and landed on my feet. I licked the blood off of me, and looked at the pile of skeletons, trying to remember how they got there. I felt a burning sensation in the back of my head. I smelt Echo, and started following his scent blankly. I walked to his room, and silently opened the door. He was lying on the bed sleeping. Riley was against him also asleep. I walked over to Echo still blank, not really having any clue what I was doing, kind of like I was watching someone control myself. I hovered over Echo, my eyeteeth showing. I lowered myself to him, and bit down on his neck, right in the jugular. I sucked out some of his blood, and it seemed to rid the burning sensation I had. I pulled my teeth out of his neck, and his blood instantly clotted. I drunk the blood I sucked out of his neck. I felt my body convulse, and I blacked out.

When I snapped back to consciousness my hand was glowing, and had a weird etching that was glowing blue, and white. I looked around and there were objects floating. My right hand was the one glowing blue and white, but my left hand was on fire. I knew what that was it was Pyrokenesis, but what was my right hand doing…Sonar…Echo's blood must have given me Sonar. It probably didn't give me the ultrasonic hearing but it did give me the telekinetic part. I saw a car flying towards me. Out of reaction a reflex kicked in and the car instantly exploded, yet I didn't throw a fireball, my hand simply moved. Maybe I made a fire in the gas tank without snapping my fingers. Which I could do that before I just snapped my fingers for the fun of it. But I couldn't make a fire that fast before. My hand stopped glowing and everything dropped to the ground. I looked at my hand, and something hit me. The only thing was I didn't budge. I saw an infect running at me full speed. I made my right hand an electrical circuit, and slammed my hand right in his head, and slammed his head in the ground. There was an imprint in his head down to his skull where my hand was. The electricity melted his skin. Another one ran at me, and I brought my leg up, and caught him perfectly in the nuts, but my kick was so strong it sent him flying over me, along with his momentum. I walked over to a building, and slammed my hand through the concrete, and pulled out a chunk of a support beam. I used the telekinesis I obtained, and my Pyrokenesis to weld a sword, and used some of the broke concrete to make a hilt. It wasn't a great sword but it was good enough to cut through skin, and stand against a few good blows. If I had more time I could make it stronger. I heard another infect step up behind me. I stepped to the left, and he broke his hand on the concrete. I backhanded him with my fist, and ran the sword in his chest. I pulled it out, and slung the blood off. I saw another one running at me. I threw the sword and it impaled him in the head, and the momentum knocked him off his feet. I stood there listening, waiting, and wondering if anything else was going to happen.

I turned my hands to claws, and rooted myself to the ground. One jumped out of the dust, and I threw an uppercut, cutting his head into three pieces. I looked around, and suddenly a crowd of them jumped me. They piled on me, punching me, biting me, kicking me, and scratching me. I felt myself changing, not by will either. I felt my jaw split into four, my tail grew longer, and I felt the tip split and sharpen then go numb, my legs were bent like a cats leg, and my spikes grew a little longer but they stuck out sharper than ever. I threw them off with sheer strength. I impaled one of them on my tail, and threw him off, at another one. I decapitated three of them in a single sweep of my tail. I cut one in half with my tail, as I jumped through the air pouncing on one. I jammed my fingers in his eyes, and ripped his skull in half. I felt a board break over my head, but it didn't even faze me. I looked at the infect that stood lone. He was the last one standing. I stood up, towering over him by at least a foot or two. I backed him up against the building growling menacingly. It was shaking like a leaf, and he was cornered. I ran my tail behind his feet without him noticing it. I wrapped my tail around his legs, and held him upside down. I stood there thinking what I could do to him, and then an idea popped up in my head. I dropped him then wrapped my tail around his entire upper torso, leaving his head and feet free. I carried him to Dr. McFlame's research facility. I walked in, and everybody knew it was I because the alarm didn't go off. I carried him to the back, and strapped him to an operation table tightly.

I walked up to the guard and said, "This infect I captured is for Dr. McFlame to research."

The guard saluted me, "Aye, sir!"

I walked out, and noticed I was changing back to normal. I knew I was very far from the mansion so I thought I would try something out. I concentrated, and both of my arms were glowing blue and white, and had that strange marking on them. I crouched getting ready, and when I jumped I used the telekinesis to push me even harder, like a catapult. I was flying towards the house with breakneck speed. I knew I couldn't stop myself, so I curled up in a ball as I came closer to the ground. I tumbled along the ground and slammed into the wall of the mansion, leaving a trail of dirt and indents in the ground from where I hit the ground. I fell to the ground landing on my stomach. I stood up, dazed from the landing, laughing like it was nothing. I walked into the mansion, and found more skeletons. I ran through them, and it felt like an endless pile of them. I opened the door, and pushed the skeletons out with my telekinesis. I stacked them in a pile, and used my Pyrokenesis to burn them to ashes. I put the flames out around the pile, and let the wind deal with the ashes. I walked back in, and sat down on the couch. I started burping, and the taste was so strange. I remembered what the taste was and found out how all those skeletons got there…then I had a flash back. I killed all the prisoners that raped me. I felt better, and it felt like the trauma was gone. I sat on the couch for a few minutes, thinking deeply. Alex walked in, looking bone tired.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Just tired…and…" He said collapsing on the floor.

I stared at him blankly. As I sat there staring into space, I started hearing some screams of anger, and frustration coming from upstairs. I decided to follow it since I had nothing else to do. I snuck up to the room the commotion was coming from. I pushed the door open slowly, and snuck in on Dylan playing games, getting his butt handed to him on a gold platter. I snuck up behind him, and yelled.

"AAH! You dick, don't do that!" He said getting back to the game.

"That's what she said." I replied back smiling.

He threw the controller, and started chasing me. I run away from him laughing, knowing he couldn't catch up to me. I flipped over the guardrail on the top stair and landed gracefully on the ground below. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, and he was right in front of me when I did it. I stood in a 'Ta Da' Stance to mock him. He hit me, and I hit back harder. He hit me harder then I hit him harder. He hit me as hard as he could, then I picked him up, and threw him.

"Come on, that the best you got?" I said antagonizing him.

He ran at me, and I sidestepped, lowering myself to the ground, and tripping him with my foot. He landed on his face, but he jumped back to his feet quickly, and started running for me again. I got ready to tackle him, but he out done me, and tackled me. I tumbled with him, and I twisted myself, and trapped him in a headlock he couldn't get out of, and would soon pass out from lack of oxygen. I tightened my grip, and he sat there squirming. He tapped the ground, and I let him go. I got up and walked in the living room, and saw Alex still lying in the floor asleep. I picked him up, and drug him in the bedroom. I tossed him on the bed, and he simply rolled over groaning. I walked out, and jumped over the guardrail again, landing gracefully on the ground. I walked into the living room, and this time Haley was in there. I jumped on the couch landing on my hands and knees.

"Hey Numzies." I said in her ear.

"Hey sexy." She said back smiling.

"Whacha doin?" I purred in her ear

"Watching T.V." She giggled

"Whacha watchin?" I said leaning down to her neck.

"A show." She replied.

"What show?" I asked, my breath hitting her neck, making her shiver

"The one that comes on T.V. everyday." She said smiling

"That's why I don't watch T.V. it's just re-runs every day." I said looking at the sixty-two inch LCD flat screen hanging on the wall.

"Yeah…good point…now I'm bored." She complained, looking at the T.V. with a boring look.

"I'm here." I said grinning.

She looked at me lustfully. I smiled at her look and she pulled me towards her, planting her moist, tender, glossy lips on mine. I kissed back, scooting closer still sitting on my knees. She ran her hands on the back of my head, while mine were on her back and holding her legs. She slipped her tongue in my mouth, and mingled with mine. Our tongues swirled around each other's as we held each other. I felt her hand slide down my stomach, and she started rubbing my member, and my sac gently through my clothes. My hand that was on her leg, slid up her thigh towards her butt, and I started rubbing her flower through her clothes. She pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch on top of us and she slid her shorts off, and threw them on the floor. I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off, and tossed them on the floor next to her shorts. I continued rubbing her flower through her panties, making her moan and blush slightly. I pulled the panties out of my way, and fingered her. I added a finger, and turned my hand sideways. She blushed a little more, and started panting. I added another finger, and she panted a little more. I pushed my fingers in deeper, and twirled them around. I pulled them in and pushed them in repeatedly as I twirled them around, curling my fingers to add pleasure. She wanted to moan loudly because she was blushing deeply, and panting hard. She was getting really wet, and it was seeping out on the couch, and wetting her panties, along with her fur, and my hand. I got a little faster with my thrusting in and out, and she pulled her shirt up and bit down on it.

I did this for a few minutes, along with her muffled pants, and she said, "I'm going to cum!"

I curled my wrist upwards and covered her flower, as she wet my palm and fingers with her nectar. I licked her nectar off my hand and sucked it off my fingers, as she sat there panting from her orgasm.

"Hold on a second and I'll return the favor." She said still panting.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. A minute later and she was finished panting. She ran her hand down my stomach softly, making me jump because it tickled. She pulled my member out of my boxers, through the hole in the front. She spit on her hand, and lubed up my member. She cupped my sac with her dry hand, and pumped my member with her wet hand. As she pumped it, she held it tight, and rubbed my head when she got to the top. I leaned my head back, panting, my tongue hanging out. She gently massaged my sac, and rubbed my head in a circular motion with her palm. I moaned silently, trying not to get too loud. She put her dry hand on my member and pumped it, while rubbing the head with her wet hand roughly causing me to pant hard. A few minutes, and I was about to cum.

"Haley, I'm going to cum." I said panting hard trying to keep quiet.

She cupped her hand around the head of my member, and caught my load on her hand as it came out. I panted as it came out; my head leaned back in pleasure. She licked my seed off her hand, as she squeezed the rest of it out of my member. She wiped the rest of it on her hand and licked it off. I recovered faster from my orgasm than she did, and was ready when she was. She lied on her back, and spread her legs. I put my hands on the couch balancing myself, as I prodded her opening with my member.

"You ready?" I asked leaning closer to her, getting on my elbows.

"Yeah go ahead." She said wrapping her legs and arms around me.

I slid my member inside her slowly, and she moaned quietly as I did. I slid all the way in then I got comfortable, and started thrusting in and out slowly. She moaned in my ear, and wrapped her arms on me holding on to my shoulders from the back. As I thrusted a little faster I started kissing her. I got a little faster, hoping not to make any noise. She ran her hand up the back of my head, and kept it there in the middle of my spikes. I was lying almost all the way on her, my arms wrapped around her but still keeping me held up.

"I wish you could go faster, but it might make the couch squeak." She said.

"Well, where's the remote, I'll turn up the T.V. and put it on a music channel." I said back.

She picked up the control out of the floor and handed it to me. I turned it onto a Rock station, and turned it up loud enough to cover our noises. I tossed the control back in the floor, and wrapped my hand back around her. I thrusted hard and fast, and she moaned, as the T.V. played Sinner by Drowning Pool. I kissed her neck, as I sped up. I wiggled my hips left and right, making her tighten her grip on me. I started thrusting, as hard and fast as I could, panting hard, and making Haley scream, but the T.V. kept was louder than us.

A few more minutes of screams from Haley and creaks from the couch, and, "Haley, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! Don't stop!" She screamed

We both came at the same time. It seeped out onto the couch, and wetted my boxers along with her panties. I lied there hovering above her panting with her. I reached for the control and turned the T.V. down low enough to hear someone talk.

"I love you, Haley." I said looking in her eyes.

"I love you, Austin." She said looking back.

I kissed her tender lips passionately, and she kissed back. We broke the kiss after a few seconds. I pulled out of her, and looked at the couch, covered in our fluids. I used my Pyrokenesis to evaporate it off of the couch. I put my member back in my boxers, and Haley fixed her panties. I laid on the couch my head on the arm, and Haley lay up against, both of us under the blanket. She grabbed the control, and turned the T.V. to Comedy Central and Jeff Dunham was on. We watched it for a while, and we both drifted off to sleep soon.

Before we knew it, it was nighttime. I woke up, and Haley was still asleep, pressed up against me. I smiled, and crawled over her. I picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, putting her under the sheets gently. I walked into the kitchen, pulling the milk out and a glass with my TK (Telekinesis). I set them down on the table, while I grabbed the chocolate syrup. I made some chocolate milk and put everything back up. I drank it slowly enjoying it, as I thought to myself. _"I wonder what Haley would say if…well there's only one way to do it. Ok I'll try it…no…I'll do it." _I drank the rest of my chocolate milk and stuck the glass in the sink. I walked back to our bedroom, and crawled under the covers wrapping my arm around Haley afterwards.

The end of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I yawned as my eyes opened to a quiet, peaceful, white colored room, with Haley snuggled up next to me. I kissed her forehead, and slid out of the bed, pulling the covers back over her. I slid on some camouflage cargo pants, and walked into the living room. I seemed to be the only one awake. I stood where I was for a few minutes thinking of multiple things at the same time. Something in me snapped, and I felt a rush of rage. I grunted a little, and the feeling went away. I walked out of the living room into the entrance room, and my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything to do, just nothing. I stood there motionless. Seconds later reality snapped back to me and I was wondering what I was doing.

"Wow…that was odd." I said standing where I was

As I stood there I started feeling a strange feeling on my privates. I brushed it off like it was nothing, and walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. The feeling came back and I just couldn't help myself. I slid my hand down my pants, and underwear and started rubbing the head of my member. I was already halfway erect and doing this made me fully erect. I slid my hand further down my pants and started tugging on it slowly. I watched the doorway to make sure I wouldn't get caught. I unbuttoned my pants with my free hand and started doing a better job. As I was playing with myself I noticed I was getting hornier, and not satisfied. I got to the point where my erection started to hurt, and I was sweating and whining. I buttoned my pants and stood up, hoping it would go away if I just ignore it. I kept myself occupied for thirty minutes, suffering until Haley got up. When she got up she walked slightly strange, and was sniffing awkwardly, her eyes were as big as saucers and she was staring at me. I looked at her with almost the same look and she motioned me to come to her with her finger. I sort of ran walked over to her and she surprised kiss me, and knocked me on the floor.

I kissed back making it deeper and she just pressed even harder as she started grinding me from a straddling position. I wrapped my arms around her back and we started making out while she grind me and I moved my hips up into her, digging our groins into each other through my pants and her panties. She was soaking her panties and my pants with her juices. I slid my hand to her flower and started rubbing her a little roughly, and she moaned through her kiss as she pressed her chest to my bare chest. She ran her hand on my head as our tongues mingled. I slid my hand in her panties, and rubbed her opening, as she slid her hand down my pants rubbing the tip of my member, our tongues still mingling wildly.

We carried this on for a few, and Brittney walked in on us, "OH EW GROSS TAKE THAT SHIT SOMEWHERE PRIVATE GOD! Bleh!" She said holding up her hands

We both growled at her, as we got up and walked to our bedroom. I threw Haley on the bed and jumped on top of her, as she pulled me down kissing me as deep as she could. I dug my groin into hers, and we dry humped a little, both of us moaning through the kiss. We dry humped and kissed for a few minutes, moaning slightly.

"I'm tired of this, pants off now." Haley said

I pulled off my pants and underwear and tossed them to the side, as she nearly ripped her panties off. I pressed my lips back down on hers, as she pulled me to her with her legs, my member grinding her opening.

"Come on put it in already." She whined

I leaned up a little and slid inside her. She felt like a furnace turned on high, mixed with the bottom of the ocean. I moaned as I slid inside her and she grabbed tufts of fur on my back. I went slow the first few thrusts then started grinding her, both of us moaning loudly, as the bed rocked. We kissed, muffling our moans, enticing us further. I pounded in her harder and harder with each thrust, her juices leaking out on the bed and my groin. What felt like hours had only been minutes and I was close to an orgasm. I moaned louder the closer it came. My orgasm exploded out, making me loudly through the kiss.

My orgasm ended seconds later, but it wore me out. I broke the kiss panting hard, and fell on Haley, still inside her.

"Wow, must have been a strong orgasm to have wore you out." She said lustfully, "But I'm not finished yet." She said laughingly.

She rolled us over and straddled me. I was still panting from my orgasm. Haley stuck her hands on my chest and started riding me roughly. She went hard and fast, moaning with her mouth open. I rubbed her clit with my thumb hard, and squeezed one of her breasts with my other hand. She continued riding me hard, and she slid her hand up to my face. She stuck her finger in my mouth, and I sucked on it. Sucking on fingers somehow affects your privates. Her moans become higher pitched, and she tightened her flower. I felt another orgasm coming close.

"I…I'm going to cum!" She said still moaning high-pitched.

"Me t-too!" I said back grunting slightly.

After I said my announcement we both came. I filled her up and she wet my thighs, her thighs, my groin, and the bed. She fell on me, panting along with me. We lied on top of the sheets, the door wide open, panting from the amazing pleasure, as we calmed down, no longer in heat. We lied there for a few minutes panting. Not caring who sees us in our birthday suits. I pulled her head to where she was looking at me and kissed her. She deepened the kiss. We kissed for a few seconds and broke it, still panting.

"I'm thirsty." I said catching my breath.

"Yeah I am too." She said drawing her breath in calmly.

She slid me out of her, and got off of me. I climbed out of the bed, and helped her out holding her hand. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her again.

"I love you so much." I said looking in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said back soothingly looking into my eyes.

"Hehe. We better get dressed before we moon someone." I said chuckling afterwards.

"Who cares if we moon them?" She said staring up at me with a sad face.

"I know, but there are other people in this house." I said smiling at her cuteness.

She made circles in my fur, "Maybe one day we can have our own house."

"And then we can run around naked freely." I said chuckling.

"Yes then we can." She said back smiling.

"Well let's get dressed and go get something to eat. My treat." I said smiling at her.

"Ooh do I smell a date?" She said smiling.

"Maybe, now get dressed, we're burning daylight." I said

"Ok I'm going." She said strutting to her clothes.

I slid on my underwear, and looked in my wardrobe for a nice outfit. I pulled out designer jeans, loose fit. _"Odd how I only wear jeans on special occasions." _I thought to myself. I slid on the jeans, and a nice dress shirt. White, with an eagle embroidered on the back with black silk. Lastly I pulled out a black leather jacket, with a grey hood, and a gold multi wrapped chain, that I keep in a special box, out of my wardrobe. I buttoned the shirt up the third button from the top, and slid on the jacket over it, fixed the hood and slid on the chain. I used my telekinesis to open up the bottom drawer, and pull out some sharp looking white Sketchers. I slid on some socks and slid on the shoes. I turned and looked at Haley. She had on a woman's dress shirt, which showed a little cleavage, skin-tight designer jeans, different from mine, no jacket, and eye catching Reeboks.

"Flashy." We said in unison.

"Jinx, pinch poke you owe me a coke." Again talking simultaneously.

"Wow." I said smiling.

"I'm ready to go when you are." She sighed walking over to me, and hugging me around the waist

"Come on then." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

We walked out of our bedroom, and I grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini that I normally drive. A Diablo, blue pearlescant paint, chrome detail, and chrome five star spinners. We walked out to the garage where the cars were parked in a neat fashion. Three cars, two motorcycles. Echo's Mercedes, and Suzuki. My Lamborghini, and Ninja Sport Bike. Then Riley's Ferrari. Haley drove my car if she wanted to go somewhere, since Jake took back the Firebird.

I unlocked the car with the remote and walked over the driver's side and Haley got in the passengers side. I hit the garage button and backed out slowly, turned on the radio, and went down the driveway. The radio was playing Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa.

"So where do you want to go eat at?" I asked

"Hmm. I don't know, do you have anything in mind?" She said back

"Well I think Echo told me a good restaurant a while back. I just can't quite remember the name of it." I said, "What was it? Text him and ask." I said pulling out of the driveway onto the road and going a slow speed.

She pulled out her cell phone and tapped on it with her thumbs. A few seconds later and a couple miles down the road, her phone rang.

"Its called Swatstika Dejanaro." She said looking at the phone with a confused look.

"Hell of a name." I replied back.

I sped up a little, turned on the subwoofers and cranked up the volume. I kept an eye out for the restaurant. A couple of minutes wondering the streets, and we found it. I parked the car, turned off the subwoofers and the car. We walked in the restaurant, arm in arm.

_1 hour later._

I walked out, staggering crazily, my jacket halfway off, my shirt collar messed up and unbuttoned, my shoes untied, and my fur ruffled up. I stopped, barely able to stand up, as the alcohol settled. Luckily I was smart enough, to use my Pyrokenesis to evaporate it out of my system. Still drunk, but sober enough to walk straight, I sat in the passenger side of the car, for Haley could hold her alcohol better than me. She got in the drivers side and held her hand out for the keys. I pulled them out of my pocket and handed them to her. I was nearly asleep. She started up the car, and I began thinking, trying not to fall asleep.

"Haley put your hand up to mine." I said holding up my left hand.

She put her right hand on my left hand and I studied them. Her hand was an inch smaller than mine. And her fingers were a little smaller than mine too.

"Ok thanks." I said putting my hand back down.

"What was that all about?" She asked pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to the house.

"Just curious." I said relaxing in the seat.

She shrugged and continued up the road. We pulled in the driveway of the house within minutes. I was already nearly out, fighting the urge to fall asleep. I got out of the car, and walked in the house behind Haley. We sat on the couch, I lied on the arm and she lied up against me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she laid her arms on mine. We fell asleep from tiredness and the alcohol. I woke up about an hour later, and Haley was still asleep. I thought to myself _"This is my chance to get the ring." _I used my Telekinesis to pick her up slowly and I carried her into our bedroom with my arms and used my Telekinesis to pull the bed-sheets back and I lied her down in the bed and tucked her in. I changed into my cargo pants and a regular T-shirt and hoodie, and snuck out of the house on foot. A car might wake her up. I took off in a sprint looking for a jewelry store. A good few minutes of frantic running and looking left and right I found one. I walked in and was greeted by what looked like a Korean female in her mid thirties. I walked up and she stared at me through her glasses.

"My you're a strange one." She said with a steady voice.

"Yeah, I'm not to be considered normal, but I don't bite…much." I replied back.

"Yes, quite. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said back with the same expressionless face she had when I walked in.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a ring for a special girl that I look forward to marrying." I said smiling as I thought of Haley.

"Ah, she must be very special to tie the knot with then. Lets have a look over here in this case." She said motioning me over to some rings.

"Hmm…" I looked through the display case at many rings, gold, pearlescant, silver, gold and diamond. I think even one was platinum. "Let me see that one right there." I said pointing to a shiny gold ring with a petite diamond resting on a crest surrounded with more diamonds smaller than it.

"Ooh. Good pick." She said unlocking the door, pulling out and handing it to me.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. I'll take it." I said, "Now I need you to measure my hand, because her hand is slightly smaller than mine so if it will fit me it will fit her."

"Ok hold out your left hand." She said taking out a finger measurer from a drawer, behind the ring display case.

I held out my left hand, and she slid a size on my finger that fit perfectly.

"That works perfectly." I said, "Make it a size smaller so it will fit her."

"Will do." She said going in the back.

A minute or two passed and she walked back in, with two boxes.

"That will be…fifty six thousand three hundred eighty seven dollars and sixty two cents for the ring and your wedding band." She said sliding the boxes in a bag.

"A wallet thinner huh?" I said pulling out my wallet and pulling out the money in cash.

"Damn, what job do you have?" She said putting the money in the cash register and handing me change.

"Not a normal one," I said grabbing the bag, "have a nice day." I walked out of the store and made my way back to the house.

"_Ooh I hope she loves it." _I thought to myself, as I ran up the driveway and stopped at the door. I pulled the boxes out of the bag, and slid Haley's ring out of the box and held it in my hand while I kept the other box in my jacket pocket. I opened the door, and tip toed to our bedroom, and opened the door. She was still asleep. I stepped silently over the edge of the bed, picked up her hand, and slid the ring on her left ring finger, and laid the box on her bedside table. Then I laid my wedding band on my bedside table, still in the box. I didn't want it to be lost or damaged so I decided not to put it on, since I'm the one always being attacked.

I walked out of our bedroom and cracked the door. I slid off my jacket and shirt and started working out.

_30 minutes later _

I stood in the room before Haley's bedroom, and mine practicing my skill with the sword. I had bought a Katana a while ago, and never got to use it so I trained with it when I had the time. I just finished with it, and hung it up, when Haley called for me. I walked in to our bedroom and found Haley in the bathroom. She was staring at the mirror. I walked up to her.

"Yes my dear?" I said sweetly as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She looked in my eyes with a pleased smile, and hugged me around the neck with a kiss. I kissed back, as I wrapped my other arm around her waist. The kiss seemed to last forever, and then she broke it.

She held her left hand up, "Is this what I think it is?" She asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Yes. Haley, I can't live without you, and I want to wake up everyday knowing I share my life with the woman who holds my heart. Will you marry me?" I stared into her eyes with a smile that showed I was full of hope, and nervous.

She started crying and hugged me again, "Yes I'll marry you!" She screamed with delight.

I held her tighter as she jumped up in my arms, kissing my cheek happily.

"I love you so much." She said tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you too my soon to be wife." I said soothingly, ending with a kiss.

I carried her to the bed, and laid her down gently, kissing her.

"Are you still tired from the alcohol?" I asked.

"Yes, and you look tired too." She said looking up at me

"Yeah I am, I'm shocked I stayed up this long." I said yawning.

"Lets go to bed." She yawned

I pulled her up and she stripped. I walked around to the other side of the bed and stripped. I climbed under the covers, and waited for her. She climbed under the covers and scooted over to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her. She kissed back, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Love you." I said to her.

"Love you too." She said back laying her head on my chest, and dozing off.

I laid my head on hers, and fell asleep with her.

The end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Another day..." _I sighed out of boredom _" Each day is tedious as I wait for the day Haley and I get married. It's exactly two days from now, and I can't wait. I'm very impatient, and I know she is too. Riley has even said she's talked about it to the point she talked herself to sleep. Don't know how that could be possible but it happened according to her." _I looked down from the building at another gang shootout. "Pathetic..." I muttered. _"Though sometimes these things pop up...I have too much fun sometimes." _

I jumped from my perch on the ledge of the forty story building, and tucked my legs up. I also charged my kinetic abilities to blast them at the same time. I built up some speed from the fall and as I got close to the bottom I kicked my legs down and a blast of telekinesis, pyrokinesis and electrokinesis ejected from me, sending the cars and humans in the vicinity of the blast up and out, on fire and electrocuted. I stood crouched, my right knee up and my left knee down. I had my right hand on my right knee and my left hand just in front of my left knee on the ground. I looked up and scanned the rubble that plagued the air, making my visibility low, but my vision low as well. I stood up and shaped my hands into claws, ready for anything that would jump out and attack me. A human stood up from the wreckage and groaned. I noticed he had a gang outfit on. I flicked my hand and he was ablaze within nanoseconds. I scanned again and nothing made a disturbance. I stepped forward slightly, and a bullet zipped past my head. My adrenaline had kicked in already so I could see the air being warped by it's speed. As soon as the bullet past my presence I sent a bolt of electricity in the direction of the bullet. I heard a zap and a sizzle, but not what I was expecting.

I used my telekinesis to clear the dust away. Finally my vision wasn't obscured, but I was visible now. I smiled at the current situation. Gangsters everywhere, all aiming at me. They began firing as soon as I stepped forward. A barrage of lead pelted my chest and stomach, but I didn't really notice. I only knew because I was watching it. They finished emptying their magazines, and started panicking. I swung my hands in an arc towards myself and an invisible wall pushed them to me. Once they were in my reach I used my telekinesis to suspend them in the air, rendering them incapable of escaping. I held up my hands to my sides. With little effort I spun quickly, while stepping forward. I stood behind the gangsters who were now cut up. The blood spewed from them and they fell to pieces as gravity pull them to the ground once I let them go. I walked off leaving the debris and bodies for the locals to aid the county to clean.

I walked back to the mansion. The sun making my jet black fur shine like freshly washed gold. I didn't wear a shirt or jacket, just cargo pants. I didn't even have on shoes. I normally didn't, especially when I went out on a patrol. Everything that happens on a patrol usually ends up tearing my clothes to shreds, so I minimize my clothing to save them. Besides it's more comfortable. A few infects walked by me and stared at me. I had a really chiseled body. Eight pack, pecks, big muscles, everything. I've been working out to improve my muscle problems, which is the cramps I get often from strenuous activity, such as lifting heavy objects or running too fast. But the muscle building didn't just help that it helped my looks. I didn't look scrawny anymore, I had a beautiful lean look instead of straight up and down like Dylan, whom I kicked out of Echo's house for many reasons. Alex is slightly fat from his glutenous behavior, and lack of activity. So I was the best looking male body in the house. Echo didn't do much, but he did stay lean, and dressed nicely. Riley was the same way. But my Haley she kept curvy. Those beautiful natural curves, that just make your hands tickle as you feel up and down her sides. And that sexy butt she kept it nice and firm, definitely squeezable. And her breasts...perfect...out of all the words to describe them perfect suits them the best. She's still her beautiful self just like when I met her. And the one thing that turns me on the most is when she has her hair in a certain curl and dressed skimpy. I sighed as I remembered my lovely angel. The female infects stopped and stared at me with those kiddy fourteen year old, girly looks.

"Aren't you the famous X?" They asked me giggling like girls that just hit puberty.

"Yes I am." I smiled as I looked at them. They were dressed rather skimpy to be in town. Such things sadden me when they show off their body to the public.

"I told you Becky! I told you it was him!" The one on the left screamed. The one on the right whom I presume is Becky according to the one on my left.

"No need to get all giddy about it...oh hell who am I kidding! WE FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She screamed

"Whoa, whoa calm down, I'm not that...whatever the hell I am...what the hell did I do anyways?" I questioned thoughtfully

"The time you were at the arena..." The left one said.

"...And you infected the whole stadium..." Becky said

"...Which was why it was empty.." The left one said.

"...That day made one fourth of the population in the United States better." Becky said.

"Yeah that day went down in history, and word about you has gotten around, especially from Dr. McFlame, he's really famous for his genuine intelligence." The left one said.

"You two are talk of these days now." Said Becky.

"Well...I'm glad my name is recognized, but I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing...anyway I guess I could live with the reputation. I didn't know I was so famous though." I said a little shyly.

They giggled and chirped "Can we have your autograph?"

I smiled from their cuteness, "Sure. What do you want me to sign?"

They smiled and pulled out a tablet with a high tech pen.

"Whoa...nice piece of tech." I said with a bit of a shock

I put my signature of X and my real name Austin on there. They walked off giggling like school girls. I continued my walk back to the mansion. I walked in silence pondering a few thoughts and a scream broke the silence. I turned around to see where the scream came from and it was a few feet behind me, beside a building. It was the fan-girls that wanted my autograph. I wasn't going to sit by and let them be harmed by a bunch of male infects. I ran to them and slammed my shoulder into one, pushing him into the wall and making a crater that held him tight. I grabbed his throat and yanked him out then I threw him at the male beside me, knocking him down . I flicked my hands up and they were suspended in air. I threw them into the wall and held them there with my telekinesis then dragged them down it to where they barely touched the ground.

"What the hell are you doing to these girls?"

"N-nothing." One gasped out

"Bullshit!" I yelled, as I pulled my arms back and pushed forward again, which pulled them away from the wall and slammed them into it again.

I looked at the girls who were too emotional to be emotional, "Did they harm you two?"

"Yes, they tried to rape us." Becky winced a little.

I turned to them with an anger in my eyes, I gritted my teeth with enough lip height to see my eye teeth barred.

"You two may leave, I'll handle them." I growled menacingly

The two girls left without a moments hesitation. I squeezed my hands tightly and the two infects began to shake and cry. They soon began to cave in on themselves and their intestines soon popped out of their anus. Their eyeballs popped out of the sockets and the blood gushed out of their eye sockets, ears, and mouth. Eventually they were as flat as paper, literally. And they were a mess. I walked away and left them there to rot.

Again I proceeded to walk back to the mansion, hopefully this time with no distractions. I walked for a few minutes and finally made it to the mansion. I opened the door and walked in to find something unsuspecting.

I closed the door, which shut out all the light. I couldn't even see in front of my face. I snapped my fingers and made a fire, which was just barely illuminating the room. I walked over to the wall and flipped on the lights, and found the entrance room completely desolate.

"Hello." I said out loud. Nobody responded.

"Hello!" I said a little louder.

"Well, if it isn't my sexy man." A lustful voice behind me said.

I turned around with a big smile on my face. Haley stood there in her frilly panties, and a loose flowing bra. She had her butt stuck out, standing on her right leg with her left leg wrapped around the back of her right, she leaned up against the panel of the opening that led to the living room, with one arm bent and parallel with the floor, and the other arm straight up with the panel. She had her face buried in her arm and I could see her eye. The look was so cute and kinky I couldn't help but smile. She motioned me to come to her with her finger, and gave a lustful look in her eye. I swaggered to her with a feel of yearn for her. I stopped right beside her and she curled her head down closer to her chest, which made her look cuter.

"Would you like to take a shower with me since I won't get to see you all day tomorrow and half the following day?" She said with some innocence in her voice to make herself look cute.

"I would love too, my Numzies." I smiled, nuzzling her neck.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. On the walk there she nuzzled my neck which was making me ravenously horny. I almost called her a tease, but I knew better to do such a thing or I would get teased. A few seconds of walking through the mansion the white aura from the bathroom welcomed us, with a faint scent of potpourri. I sat her on the sink, and kissed her hand then walked over to the bathtub and fixed the temperature of the water. I gave it a few seconds to warm up, so I walked back over to my soon to be wife and embraced her with my muscular arms. She looked up and kissed me gently. I ran my hand up her back, and start unlacing her dress, and in return she started unbuttoning my pants. She gave a light tug on my pants and they fell to the floor. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. My muscular legs now exposed along with a slight bulge in my boxers thanks to her kissing my neck. I pulled her off the sink and set her on her feet. I unlaced the last string and the dress fell forward, still covering her because it was dangling from her arms in between me and her. She kissed me quickly and gripped my boxers and pulled them down to where they would slide off then dangled her arms and let her dress fall off. Now we were both all natural.

I leaned forward slightly and held out my hand, "My lady."

She walked over to the bathtub and pulled the knob that made the shower-head come on. She reached her hand in to check the temperature then climbed in, winking at me as she did so. I followed up right behind her. Once behind the curtains of the shower, the water bouncing and sliding down our Jet Black fur making it shine even brighter, I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her close to me and making her breasts squish against my pecs. I gently kissed her while I ran one hand up her back and grasped the fur on the back of her head, and using the tips of my fingers to gently push on her spikes, basically massaging them, this was a horny spot for all X-series but it really got her along with her neck and on the inside of her thighs. She slid her hands up my back and dug her hands into my back just above the shoulder blade, which was my horny spot along with my neck and stomach. Just to make me even hornier she changed her hands to claws, and poked the spot on my back with the tips. I let out a soft moan, and dug a little deeper with my massage, making her press harder on my back. I poked my chest out, the pleasure riding up and down my back, and it made her breasts squish against my chest even more. The feel of her breasts pressing against my bare chest was driving me wild along with her claws in my back. I slid my other hand down her back to her butt, and massaged one cheek. She let out of tiny moan, and slid her tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth and greeted her tongue with mine.

We french kissed for a minute or two and she broke it, "We need to wash ourselves first before we do this." She giggled.

"This is true." I smiled with a chuckle.

I reached for the soap we used to wash ourselves with, and lathered it on my hands real good. I started massaging her shoulders, and simultaneously lathering the soap on her body. She slightly sighed and leaned her head forward enjoying it. I slid my right hand over to her right hand and followed my left hand down her arm as I massaged the soap onto her skin. She held up her arm so I could do this a little easier. When I got to her hand I rubbed the joints on her fingers, which sort of popped them but it didn't hurt. I went back up her arm to her chest and moved my hands down her other arm and back up to her chest. I slowly crept my hands down her breasts, lathering the soap on them really good. I cupped my hands around her breasts, and squeezed them gently then moved them in circles. She closed her hands into fists, and panted a little. I smiled and continued this for a few minutes then moved down to her stomach, and up her curves. I then moved down to her legs and rubbed around on them, going down to her feet then back up to her butt, and sliding up her back till I reached her neck. After I lathered up most of her body all that remained was between her legs. I smiled as I rubbed her abdomen and she panted a little. She liked being rubbed there before I go down further. I slowly glided my hand down her abdomen to her flower, and rubbed it with my soapy hand. She panted a little heavier. I slid my hand down further so I could clean all of her down there. I rubbed her flower a little more to get the soap on it then I shoved two fingers in her to clean the inside a little. I pulled the fingers and pushed them back in, whilst twirling them around and spinning them. She gasped and panted. I stopped and pulled my fingers out, leaving her panting and hornier.

"You may wash off now." I said stepping out of the way.

She giggled and stepped under the shower-head. I watched the soap wash off of her as she twirled around under the water, and rubbing the water up and down a few spots of her body to get the soap off. She stepped back over to me and I quickly put my hands under the water to wash off the soap then averted my attention to her.

"Your turn." She smiled.

I smiled as I watched her put the Axe I used on her hands and lather it up. She placed her hands on my shoulders and started massaging them. She got it just right and I let out a sigh of relief as my arms felt like they dropped four inches and the muscles unwind.

"Damn, I've never felt you this tense. What's causing all this?" She asked staring me in the eyes.

"Probably the wedding in couple days, I'm nervous, and anxious, but it could be all the work I've done lately. I mean...I've finally paid Echo back for what he's done for us. And all the money I get from keeping the city in a somewhat stable state. I guess I just need a break." I said as I closed my eyes and leaned it forward getting extremely relaxed.

"Yeah you do, I haven't seen you take a break since you first recovered from your coma. You need to take a vacation. I want you to take a long break after we get married, so I can have you all to myself." She kissed me and wrapped her arms under mine and massaged my back as we kissed.

I moaned a little through the kiss. Getting excited from it, but standing up in the shower was making me a bit fatigued.

I broke the kiss, "Say you wanna wash me down real quick and we have our fun elsewhere. I'm getting tired of standing up."

"Yeah sure. I'll finish you up real quick." She smiled

She brought her hands back around to the front and got my pecs then down to my stomach, running her hand through the eight pack and licking her lips. I chuckled at her cuteness. She continued on with my cleaning and finished my legs quickly. I turned around and she got my back real quick then my butt, and between my legs. I turned back around and let her finish with my member and sac then I washed off, kissed her, turned off the shower and we both stepped out.

I waved my hand over her and evaporated the water off of her while simultaneously evaporating the water off of me. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and carried her to our room. I sat her down on the bed gently, and pressed my lips against hers. I scooted her up in the bed and climbed onto it myself, hovering over her. She slid her hand down my stomach and grabbed my member and started stroking it to get it hard. I slid my hand down her stomach and started to rub her clit. We both moaned through the kiss. She stroked me so well that it gave me a painful erection. I gripped the bedsheets in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She gripped the fur on my back in just pleasure. I broke the kiss and panted a little. I knew she could tell I was past ready. She smiled and scooted up on the bed a little more. I lifted up one of her legs, set my leg under it on my knee, and did the same for the other side. I scooted closer to her, still holding her legs, and prodded her flower with my member. She gripped the bedsheets lightly. I slid in her slowly, the tightness of her causing the bend my member had to straighten, making me moan a little which also in turn caused her to moan due the press and the stretch. I let go of one of her legs, and she let it fall to the bed. I moved that hand up to her breast and squeezed it as I started to pull out and push back in, gradually picking up speed. I got into a comfortable pace in this position, and stayed like this for a few minutes. I leaned down and sucked on a nipple as I continued to thrust in and out of her. The wetness of her flower made a smacking noise with each thrust I made, another turn on for us both. She gyrated her hips up and down, and I synchronized my hips to do the same, but in the other direction. She stopped moving her hips and I turned mine left and right, making my member push her walls. She moaned and pulled on tufts of my fur, as I sucked on her nipple and throbbed inside her. She swiftly flipped me on my back and rolled over on me without my member losing contact with the inside of her flower. She placed her hand behind my head, and leaned down to lick my neck as she rode me oh so erotically and perfectly. I wrapped my arms around her and moaned in pleasure. The bed creaked with each thrust she made, slamming her pelvis into mine, making loud smacking noises due to her wetness. I tightened as I felt an orgasm coming, and I could feel her tighten. We both started to scream in pleasure as our orgasms came at the same time. Covering us both in our juices, and seeping down to the bed. We both sighed and she collapsed on top of me, panting heavily along with me. I held her tight, rubbing under her spikes in the tender area we have, making her purr like a kitten that had just gotten catnip. She let me stay inside her, just like I love to do after we have an amazing orgasm.

I kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back gently as I whispered in her ear, "Ready for round two?" I asked with a mischevious smile.

She whispered back with a extremely lustful voice, "You know it."

I held her tightly and stood up on my feet, still keeping my member in her. The tightness of her massaging my member as she bounced in my arms. I walked over to a wall, and leaned her against it. I slowly start pulling out a little and sliding in slowly, making her moan softly, and pant. I held her up by her butt, squeezing it and pulling her cheeks apart. Making her lips spread from the stretch of her skin, along with my girth spreading them as well. Her breasts were right in front of my face due to the lift I give her. I suck on a nipple as I get a little faster, and she grabs my head, and squeezes the soft spot between the spikes. I moan from the pleasure of both areas, and go a little faster. I bit her nipple and flicked it with my tongue as I gyrated my hips left and right to wiggle around inside her, making her moan louder. I went at a fast and comfortable pace, and switched nipples, sucking and licking it delicately then biting it gently and flicking the nipple as it rested between my teeth. I wrapped one arm around her back and kept one hand on her butt and carried her over to the bed without losing contact with our genitals, and lied her on the bed with me on top, scooting to the middle. I leaned down and bit her neck hard, but not as hard as I could and went fast but not as fast as I could. She screamed in pleasure and I bit her neck as hard as I could, but did not break the skin due to her form which was like mine, and went as fast as I could. She screamed as loud as she could, and came really hard. I could tell it was a powerful orgasm because she almost cut the circulation off on my member, so to speak. I moaned loudly from the grip, but I didn't stop biting her neck. When she finished screaming from the orgasm and released me a little, I let go of her neck, panting and staring into her eyes. She looked at me with satisfied eyes.

"Did you cum?" She asked me.

"No, and I'm starting to get weak." I said as I noticed my muscles were shaking a little about to give out.

"Lie down." She said.

I pulled out of her, hers and my juices dripping off of my member and seeping out of her flower. I was still as hard as I could get. I lied down beside her and she ran her hands down my stomach, to my abdomen. Pushing on it gently, and sliding her hands on my member, and sac. Massaging them with her luscious hands. I moaned as she stroked my member, the juices lubricating it and adding a strange feeling. She leaned down and licked the tip of my member gently, still stroking it with a gentle grip. I panted in delight, as she sucked lightly on the tip. She slid the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head, and sucked on it. I gripped the bedsheets in pleasure. She slid more in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down slightly, wrapping her tongue around it so perfectly it almost seemed impossible. I moaned out loud. She pushed on the area between my sac and my anus, and it made me tighten up. She massaged that area as she slid more in her mouth, sucking it so amazingly it took my breath away. She slid all the way down to the base, and sucked and licked in a pleasureful synchronization that I unconcsiously danced with pleasure. I let out pleasureful pants mixed with moans, as I bent my legs and repeatedly grabbed the bedsheets in pleasure. A few more minutes of this bliss and I came, a wave of pleasure ripped through me like a tsunami, as my seed filled her mouth. She licked my member all the way up as she slid her mouth off of my member, pulling the seed with her. She swallowed it, and looked at me with a smile. I looked at her with a satisfaction I haven't had in a long time. I lied there panting at her, the pleasure still ripping through me. I held her hand and pulled her to me, placing my lips on hers, and giving her a kiss that showed how I felt. A mixture of wow that felt amazing, and god I love you so much. I broke it slowly, and opened my eyes to hers, staring into her eyes.

"I can't wait to put that ring on your finger in two days." I said with a soft tone.

"I can't wait either." She said then leaned down and kissed me.

We kissed for a few seconds and she broke it, we both said that we love each other at the same time and we giggled. She lied down beside me and I wrapped her up in my arms, nuzzling her nose with mine as I stared into her eyes. We lied there enjoying the exposed feeling that engulfed us as we relaxed in each others arms. The feeling I had was so unexplainable. I pulled her closer to me and tightened my arms around her a little more. My heart fluttered with happiness and excitement. I breathed in the aroma that emitted from her.

"This is going to be mine in two days." I said staring at her eyes which are shut.

She opened her eyes, "I already am yours. No ring or certificate can tell me otherwise."

"I love you so much." I said to her, as I snuggled tighter.

"I love you too." She said doing the same.

We lied in silence for what felt like centuries though it was only a few minutes.

I broke the silence, "Want to go lie on the couch...with nothing on but the Tv and a blanket?"

She giggled, "Sure."

"Lets go then." I smiled kissing her tenderly

I stood up and pulled her up to me, she started off to the door and I grabbed the blanket that lied at the foot of the bed. I caught up with her at the door, and picked her up bridal style with the blanket hanging from my arm. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her into the living room and lied down on the couch. I turned her to where she was lying on me and unfolded the blanket over us. I picked up the remote from the side table and turned on the TV. I wrapped the blanket back over my shoulder with her head and my head sticking out of the blanket. I put the remote in the floor and wrapped my arms around her. We watched TV for a few hours and then we both fell asleep on the couch holding each other.

The end of Chapter 7


End file.
